L'amour impossible de Marianne
by Gellycrok
Summary: Il n'y a rien de plus frustrant que de ne pas pouvoir toucher la personne que l'on aime, ça Marianne va vite s'en rendre compte...  Fiction courte


_Nouvelle fiction !_

_On pense l'écrire en 3 ou 5 chapitres_

_C'est totalement différent de notre première fiction, mais on l'a écrit suite à la demande d'une amie..._

_Les personnages nous appartiennent, on a juste "emprunté" le monde de J.K Rowlings !  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Gelly et Crok_

* * *

**Un fantôme sécheur de larmes...**

Marianne s'était isolée dans une salle vide pour pouvoir travailler tranquillement. Cuthner Binns, le professeur d'histoire de la magie, leur avait donné une liste de dates à, apprendre par cœur. Il avait prévu de leur faire faire un devoir par semaine, en plus des devoirs maisons dans lesquels les élèves devaient raconter la vie de sorciers, plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres. La jeune femme répétait donc inlassablement les dates d'évènements marquants ou de sorciers, soi disant célèbres. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à les mémoriser. Autant les cours de métamorphose et de défense contre les forces du mal la passionnaient, autant le professeur Binns n'arrivait pas à capter son attention plus de trois minutes. A chaque nouveau cours, elle se motivait et essayait de suivre la leçon, mais rapidement elle décrochait. Sa voix soporifique et les détails superflus qu'il se plaisait à ajouter n'arrangeaient rien. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de répéter les informations qu'elle psalmodiait depuis presque une heure. Mais dans sa tête, dates, personnages et évènements n'étaient plus qu'un amas opaque de connaissances qu'elle n'était plus capable de décrypter. Elle soupira bruyamment et repoussa son livre. Elle posa sa tête sur la table et ferma les yeux. Des larmes de frustration roulaient sur ses joues.

« _Je n'y arriverai jamais!_ » songea-t-elle amèrement.

Lord Léon Waza déambulait dans les couloirs du château. Ses congénères l'ennuyaient avec leurs souvenirs qu'ils ressassaient à longueur de journée. Il aimait se balader seul, en rêvant à ce qu'il aurait pu faire s'il n'était pas mort si jeune.

«_ Voyons, Léon! Si tu n'étais pas mort dans ces conditions, tu n'aurais pas vu le huitième de ce que tu as pu voir à Poudlard!_ » se sermonna-t-il.

Des bruits de sanglots lui parvinrent, ils semblaient venir d'une salle de classe. La porte était fermée et Léon était curieux de nature. Il s 'approcha et traversa la porte. Assise à une table, dans un coin de la pièce, une jeune femme pleurait à chaudes larmes. Léon toussota doucement pour signaler sa présence. En l'entendant, Marianne se retourna en sursaut et le regarda surprise de sa présence. Léon, n'ayant rien oublié de sa bonne éducation, se présenta dans les règles de l'art.

- Lord Léon Waza, mademoiselle, pour vous servir! Mademoiselle comment d'ailleurs? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Marianne était de plus en plus étonnée par cette rencontre incongrue. Elle se présenta et par habitude tendit la main pour serrer celle de Léon. Se rendant compte du côté ridicule de son geste, elle rougit et retira sa main. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Heureusement, Léon ne parut aps offensé et rigola de bon cœur.

- Et qui fait donc pleurer de si beaux yeux?

- Oh, personne, répondit Marianne en séchant rapidement les larmes encore présentes sur ses joues. Je n'arrive pas à mémoriser ces dates et la fatigue aidant, ajouta-t-elle en tentant de se justifier.

- C'est pour le cours de ce cher professeur Binns? Puis-je? questionna-t-il en désignant le livre qui trainait par terre.

Marianne acquiesça en hochant la tête.

- Et vous vous êtes isolée pour être plus tranquille?

- Oui, mais à l'évidence cela n'aura servi à rien, je confonds tout et ne mémorise rien! Je perds mon temps, voilà ce que je fais!

- Je pourrais peut-être vous aider, je suis passionné par les dates!

Marianne le regarda de plus en plus surprise. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce fantôme auparavant et ceux qu'elle connaissait n'aurait jamais proposé de l'aider. Elle hésita puis décida qu'elle n'avait de toutes les manières rien à perdre.

- Allons y, alors!

Elle s'installa au fond de sa chaise et Léon prit place sur la table, le livre sur ses genoux.

- Quelles sont les dates que vous devez apprendre? demanda-t-il légèrement perplexe devant la quantité d'informations qu'il avait sous le nez.

- Celles-ci, lui indiqua-t-elle en lui montrant un paragraphe sur le XVIIIème siècle au bas de la page du livre.

- Alors, voyons...

Il lu l'ensemble des dates.

- 1792! Je m'en souviens encore! C'était, comment dire effrayant et grandiose à la fois! Vous savez à quel événement cela correspond, Marianne?

La jeune femme ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

- 1792... Je le sais...

Elle réfléchissait à voix haute. Léon profita de cet instant pour la détailler. Des cheveux mi-longs, châtains clairs, encadraient harmonieusement son visage.

- Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec le directeur de l'époque, mais je ne me souviens plus de quoi exactement il s'agit!

- En 1792, Poudlard organisait les Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Au fait, vous ne m'en voulez pas si on les fait dans le désordre?

- Non, non, pas de soucis!

- Donc, Poudlard organisait le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Toute l'école s'était activement préparée, les élèves les plus âgés participaient même à la mise en place de certains éléments. C'était quelque chose de gigantesque. Je me rappelle encore de l'arrivée des élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang. On les avait tellement attendu! Tout avait bien commencé, les représentants avaient été désignés et les deux premières épreuves s'étaient parfaitement déroulées. C'est lors de la troisième épreuve qu'il y a eu, comment dire, un petit soucis. Les candidats devaient affrontés des Cocatris. Ces créatures, cruelles, sont extrêmement dangereuses. Heureusement, de nos jours, elles sont très rares. Enfin bref, ce jour-là, les professeurs en charge de l'épreuve ont un peu perdu le contrôle des Cocatris. Un d'eux s'est échappé et a attaqué les directeurs qui n'ont rien vu venir. Le directeur de Durmstrang fut blessé à l'œil et on échappa de peu à un scandale retentissant dans le monde magique! Sur le moment, je me souviens de la panique qui avait envahi les gradins. On nous avait fait rentrer en catastrophe au château.

Désormais, il parlait les yeux fermés. Ce fut au tour de Marianne de l'observer. Elle lui donnait dix-huit ans, peut être un an de plus ou de moins. Il avait des traits gracieux. Il sortit de son souvenir et la regarda.

- Je suis désolé, je m'éloigne peut être un peu de ce que vous devez apprendre!

- Non, continuez!

Marianne ne voulait surtout pas qu'il arrête de parler. Sa voix était particulièrement agréable et il racontait bien. Les mots s'enchainaient musicalement et elle avait presque l'impression de vivre à son tour la scène. Dans sa tête, la date et l'évènement s'ancraient dans sa mémoire. L'année 1792 correspondait désormais à cette attaque d'un Cocatris sur les trois directeurs des écoles de sorcellerie lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui se déroulaient à Poudlard. Léon était sorti de son souvenir et la regardait attentivement.

- Je ne suis peut être pas le professeur idéal, j'ai tendance à m'égarer dans les détails...

- Je ne sais pas si vous vous éparpillez mais au moins je pense que cette information est inscrite à jamais dans mon esprit!

Ils se sourirent et Léon se replongea dans le livre d'histoire de la magie.

- 1717?

C'était peut être la seule date que Marianne avait retenu.

- Le sortilège Doloris, l'Imperium et l'Avada Kevadra sont déclarés impardonnables.

- Et bien voilà! Vous voyez que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps! s'exclama Léon.

Marianne fit la moue, peu convaincue.

- Si vous estimez qu'une date mémorisée en plus d'une heure, sur les dix à apprendre, c'est bien, pourquoi pas! ironisa-t-elle.

S'il avait pu rougir, Léon serait devenu aussi rouge qu'une pomme d'amour, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme.

- Moquez-vous, moquez-vous, rigola à son tour Léon.

Il reprit sa lecture du livre pour proposer une nouvelle date à Marianne.

- 1798?

Marianne réfléchit quelques instants, elle n'avait que la moitié de la réponse mais décida de quand même la soumettre à Léon.

- Un nouveau ministre de la magie?

- Tout à fait! Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il avait de particulier ce nouveau ministre?

Marianne chercha dans sa mémoire. Elle essaya d'imaginer la page du livre et de revoir ce qui y était inscrit.

- Elle est comme vous... tenta Léon pour l'aider.

Marianne ne comprit pas où son nouveau professeur voulait en venir. Elle leva un sourcil perplexe.

- C'était un Gryffondor?

- Ah ça je ne sais pas, vous êtes à Gryffondor?

Marianne acquiesça.

- Alors en 1798, c'est Artemisia Lufkin qui devint ministre de la magie. C'était la première femme à accéder à ce poste. Je vous laisse imaginer les réactions de nos chers conservateurs!

Il lui raconta le tollé général qu'avait suscité cette nomination. Ils passèrent ainsi en revue toutes les dates que Marianne devait apprendre. Ils restèrent ensemble presque deux heures. La jeune Gryffondor ne vit pas le temps passé. Ce fut Léon qui s'aperçut que l'heure avait tourné.

- Seigneur! Il est déjà vingt heures! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer! Vous devriez peut être aller manger, vos amis vont s'inquiéter de votre absence.

Marianne consulta sa montre et vit qu'en effet, les autres élèves devaient déjà être attablés. Elle rangea ses affaires, remercia au moins quinze fois Léon et partit en courant vers la Grande Salle. Le fantôme resta seul et pensif.

« _Cette jeune fille est très agréable! J'espère qu'elle réussira son devoir de demain! Je devrais peut être dire à ce cher Binns de ne pas leur donner autant de devoir!_ »

**OOO**

Une semaine passa, Marianne avait eu tellement de travail qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de chercher Léon. Le fantôme était plutôt discret et ne rodait pratiquement jamais dans les couloirs où se trouvaient des élèves, contrairement à la plupart de ses acolytes qui aimaient se faire voir. Ce jour-là, le professeur Binns devait leur rendre leur copie, elle attendait ce moment avec impatience et dut retenir un cri de joie quand elle vit qu'elle avait obtenu un Optimal. Sa joie retomba lorsqu'il leur donna une nouvelle liste de dates à apprendre pour la semaine suivante. L'heure d'après les Gryffondors n'avaient pas cours et Marianne s'éclipsa. Elle retourna dans la pièce où elle avait rencontré Léon. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Léon assit sur une table, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui, c'est à ce moment là qu'il s'aperçut de sa présence.

- Marianne! Comment allez-vous?

- Léon, je peux vous demander quelque chose?

Le fantôme, surpris, acquiesça, se demandant se qu'elle pourrait bien lui demander.

- On peut se tutoyer?

- Oh, bien sûr! Vous, pardon, tu comprends quand je suis mort, tutoyer une jeune fille était synonyme d'impolitesse!

Il lui sourit, ravi.

- Alors, ton devoir? Ça c'est bien passé?

- Oui, très bien même, grâce à toi! Binns vient de nous les rendre et j'ai eu un Optimal! Un Optimal! Tu te rends compte?

Le sourire de la jeune fille était immense et Léon songea qu'elle était drôlement jolie.

- Que fais-tu dans cette salle tout seul? questionna-t-elle.

Sa présence l'avait surprise, même si secrètement elle espérait qu'il y soit.

- Je t'attendais.

Marianne fut étonnée de cette réponse. Un silence embarrassant s'installa. Léon avait peur d'avoir été trop direct et la jeune femme ne savait pas comment réagir.

- Comment savais-tu que je viendrai, osa timidement Marianne.

- Je ne savais pas. Je suis là depuis la semaine dernière, je viens tous les jours.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir avant aujourd'hui, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Je ne te fais aucun reproche, sourit Léon.

Elle rougit, elle avait l'impression que le regard du jeune homme la transperçait. Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et rien pendant toute l'heure. Quand Marianne dut s'en aller pour rejoindre ses amis avant le cours suivant, ce fut avec regrets. Elle promis néanmoins à Léon de revenir.

- Demain, c'est mercredi, on pourrait l'après midi ensemble, proposa-t-elle timidement. Enfin, si tu n'as rien de prévu, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Léon accepta immédiatement, que pouvait-il avoir à faire de plus intéressant? Le rendez-vous fut convenu, et le lendemain ils se retrouvèrent dans la même salle.

Les semaines passaient et Léon et Marianne se voyaient de plus en plus souvent. Même pendant les pauses, ils essayaient de se retrouver, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Elle lui racontait ses journées et il l'écoutait. Il l'aidait à réviser et en profitait pour lui parler de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir dans le château. Les notes de Marianne avait augmenté grâce à lui et la jeune femme était tout le temps d'excellente humeur. La compagnie de Léon lui était vraiment bénéfique, à tous points de vue.

Quand elle remarqua enfin que le couvre feu était passé elle sauta sur ses pieds et regarda Sir Léon avec inquiétude.

- Hum… le couvre feu est passé, je dois y aller… Mais merci beaucoup !

Le fantôme lui sourit gentiment, et se leva à son tour.

- Puis-je vous raccompagner ? Il ne serait pas sage de laisser une jeune femme seule dans les couloirs… Aussi courageuse soit-elle.

La jeune femme récupéra son livre et acquiesça. Tous deux avancèrent silencieusement dans le couloir, Léon, à chaque intersection, s'avançait de quelque mètre pour être sur de ne pas être surpris par des professeurs ou par l'hideux concierge comme l'appelaient les fantômes….

Ils arrivèrent finalement au couloir dans lequel se trouvait le portrait dissimulant la salle commune des rouges et or et ils s'arrêtèrent.

Le fantôme lévita jusqu'à elle et s'inclina, la jeune femme rougit, peu habituée à ce genre de traitement.

- En tout cas Sir, merci beaucoup pour… m'avoir aidée et ne pas avoir perdu patience, acheva-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea avec surprise avant de dire avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Pour perdre patience, il faudrait avoir du temps à perdre, hors du temps, j'en ai à revendre !

Devant l'air gêné de la jeune femme il s'empressa d'ajouter.

- Mais ce fut un plaisir demoiselle, au plaisir de vous revoir !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il traversait un mur. La jeune femme eut un léger sourire, si on lui demandait à quoi elle avait passé sa soirée, elle ne s'imaginait pas répondre qu'elle l'avait passé à réviser… Elle s'était vraiment amusée, même si cela pouvait sembler curieux.

* * *

_Une petite review, même une longue ..._


End file.
